This invention relates to a Christmas tree stand.
For supporting Christmas trees, stands are known which have a rigid frame into which the tree trunk is inserted and which include screws for clamping the trunk to the stand to form therewith a rigid unit. Such Christmas tree stands are available in a great number of varieties. For eliminating the screws, U.S. Pat. No. 1,732,284 discloses a Christmas tree stand having a rigid, bent sheet metal frame which includes an upper rigid ring for surrounding the tree trunk and several, freely suspended flat springs mounted on the ring in such an orientation that they are deformed outwardly by the inserted trunk. The springs, however, are too short for holding and centering trunks of irregular shape and different diameters. A Christmas tree stand of this structure thus has proved to be impractical.